


swear to God I'm a sinner in a church burnin' up for you

by Asian_Aaron_Samuels



Series: Crossovers Nobody Asked For [2]
Category: Constantine (2005), DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canon Bisexual Character, Canon Compliant, Flirting, Hellwave - Freeform, Humor, I love it and I love you, John Constantine Kissing Dudes 2K18, Keanu Reeves's Constantine, M/M, Making Out, Shotgunning, Smoking, and the only skinny Brit in a trenchcoat I care about is Rip, bc Kee owns my ass, kudos to the person who made this ship name
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-20
Updated: 2018-02-20
Packaged: 2019-03-21 12:26:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13740840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Asian_Aaron_Samuels/pseuds/Asian_Aaron_Samuels
Summary: What could've happened (read: what I wanted to happen) when Sara directed John to ask Mick to light his cigarette.





	swear to God I'm a sinner in a church burnin' up for you

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Beware_The_Ravenstag](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beware_The_Ravenstag/gifts).



> So honesty hour, I haven't actually seen Constantine the show, but I have seen the movie and it's lowkey bi as shit, like the way Balthazar has zero sense of personal space with John??? Bi. The way Lucifer looks at John?? Bi as the hell he rules. Angela wanting to kiss John a lot?? Bi and incredibly relatable. 
> 
> With that said, Matt Ryan can kiss my ass bc I love Keanu and if I had to hear MR!Constantine call Sara "love" one more time, I was going to reach into my TV and rip his vocal chords out. Like Jesus Christ, I watched maybe five seasons of Doctor Who and all the Harry Potter movies and I never heard anyone say love as much as he did in the span of forty two minutes. Give it a rest, call her mate. Call her a fucking poppet so we can get a Mrs. Doubtfire/PotC joke out of it at least. (The take away from this is that my Constantine is obviously the movie version: American, dark hair, doesn't call Sara love, Broody Brood, closer to Mick's/Dom's age).

John walked away from the blonde with a cigarette dangling from his lips as he navigated his way through the Waverider. He managed to find Mick's room without having to resort to asking for help, not that he wasn't opposed to finding Amaya and asking her to personally escort him.

John rapped with two knuckles against the doorframe, an unnecessary courtesy considering Gideon slid the door open for him.

"Mister Rory," the AI chirped, "Mister Constantine would like to speak with you."

Mick didn’t bother looking up from where he was situated at his workbench, "Need something, Suit?"

"Sara told me if I said 'pretty please' you'd give me a light," the dark haired man answered.

"Why not," Mick said, more to himself than to the other man as he put down the book he'd been reading to reach into his jeans for his lighter.

John took his response as an invitation to enter the room, hands respectfully in his pockets while his eyes wandered the steel interior. He scanned the plastic crates filled with junk on rusty racks, the pristine drum set in front of the flat screen, the small, Japanese portrait of what looked like a tree and a dog, then his eyes landed on the burly man with a worn copy of _I Am Legend_ and a pair of reading glasses perched on his nose. Sara Lance was lucky to have so many hot teammates.

Once he was close enough to the Legend, John put a hand on the desk to anchor himself as he bent down where Mick was holding a Zippo at the ready. After two quick puffs, the sardonic male allowed himself to enjoy the vice that nearly killed him over a decade ago. On a particularly heavy exhale, John pointed his middle finger to the floor at Lucifer for old time's sake, a part of his smoking routine he didn't do before his second death. Not that he didn't flip the First the bird whenever he was particularly spiteful after exorcising demons.

Mick watched as the self proclaimed "occult detective" enjoyed his cigarette in peace. He couldn't tell if the latter was doing it on purpose, but John was putting on quite the show. The way his pink lips wrapped around the cigarette, the powerful arch of his shoulders, the lax expression in his fathomless dark eyes, and the way John blew out smoke from his nostrils like a dragon. It was all so.. _alluring_.

"Thanks, you smoke?" John stood up straight, tapping the exposed pack in his pocket.

"No, few times though. Not in years."

John quirked a brow, "Not even after sex?"

"Nah."

"Really?"

"What can I say? My body's a temple." Mick gestured with his left hand from his torso down, an easy grin graced his face.

"No arguments here," the exorcist replied, eyeing Mick in a way that had him clutching his lighter. "Well then, today's your lucky day. Wanna shotgun?"

The meaning of John's words had the time traveler scowling. He couldn't possibly mean what he thought he meant. 

"What do you mean, pal?"

John smirked around his cigarette, eyes glowing with mischief. He took another puff before pulling it away from his lips to keep it poised between his fingers. Screw alcohol, nicotine gave him courage.

"Shotgunning is where I blow you," he allowed his tongue to flick out over his lips, reveling when Mick's gaze followed the movement, "the smoke from my mouth to yours."

"You're serious," Mick deadpanned.

"Like cancer," John quipped cheekily.

"And if I ask why?" Despite the inquiry, the barrel chested man tossed the lighter onto his desk, followed by his reading glasses. The offer was tempting.

"Because it's a nice lead in to kissing."

Nearly in sync, the pair grinned at each other. Mick coiled an index finger through the other man's belt loop to tug him closer, prompting John to hook his legs over Mick's thighs until all his weight rested on the latter's lap. He returned his cigarette to his lips to take another drag, let the smoke fill his mouth like sand in an hourglass. With his free arm, he wrapped it around the Legend's neck. Ever so slowly John leaned in until their lips pressed softly against each other, delight sparked through his veins when Mick's lips parted to let in the smoke spilling from his own mouth.

The tang of smoke and the heaviness in Mick's lungs wasn't uncomfortable. The opposite actually, but that could just be a response to John urgently slotting their lips together in a messy kiss that ended far too short in his honest opinion.

The exorcist pulled back to suck in air desperately. Leave it to John to forgo breathing in order to make out. With distance between them, Mick exhaled, the fumes plumed from his lips like a dove flying towards the ceiling. He rubbed circles into the thighs stretched taut over his own, lazily enjoying the sight of the shorter man as he tried to catch his breath.

"Didn't think I could take your breath away," the time traveler joked.

John took another drag and talked with the smoke escaping his mouth, the sight was oddly erotic. "Don't flatter yourself, hotshot. I used to have lung cancer." He saw Mick's brows furrow in thought, "Long story. Involves the Devil."

"We'll save it for pillow talk then."

"I like your style, Mick," John laughed, the sound wasn't cruel to the rogue's ears.

Mick snatched the cigarette from the occult expert's fingers to smoke it. The ex con tried to remember when he first smoked, maybe nineteen? Yeah, that sounded right. Smoking wasn't a vice he'd taken a liking too, a cold beer was a good enough balm for any of his wounds, and the smell didn't upset Lisa. The times that he did partake was because the smoke made his lungs feel like they were being held in God's warm hands and made walking in Central City during winter tolerable. 

But here with a demon deporting detective draped over his lap and nicotine making them feel untroubled, he could get used to it.

With a mouthful of smoke, Mick grabbed John's chin between his thumb and forefinger to pass the smoke to him. The latter's eyes were half lidded as he sucked the combination of filtered air and smoke into his lungs, then closed fully when he dove in for another kiss. A pleasant rumble like distant thunder bubbled from Mick's mouth to his as John slipped his tongue past his lips to find out what the hero tasted like mixed with the familiar bite of smoke.

While the exorcist busied himself with exploring Mick's mouth, the older man curled his fingers through inky black locks until John let out a pain filled whine and pulled away with a blissed out expression. Mick wished he had a camera so he could capture the look on the younger man's face. The way he panted from the thick fingers still holding his head in place to the way his dark lashes fluttered. The Legend examined the cigarette half forgotten in his right hand, he tapped it against a empty bowl left over from breakfast. He brought it back up to John's lips and watched how they pursed around the end and the funny shape his cheeks took when they hollowed out to suck all the while keeping eye contact with Mick.

Satisfied, he released his hold on John's hair, allowing the brunet to continue their little game of blowing smoke, _literally_ , and giving each other deep kisses that left them as breathless as smoking did. Mick couldn't remember loosening the simple black tie around John's neck so he could get at his throat and bite at the pale skin there, but then again he couldn't figure out how the man straddling him went from having an arm wrapped around his neck to using both his hands to roaming curiously over Mick's body.

He knew the exact moment John found his burns, after being on a nicotine high for so long and being able to feel each slide of the younger man's calloused fingers the second he lost track of one rebellious pinky to the leathery trail down his right side. For the sake of staying in their little bubble of pleasure, Mick hoped the curious touch wouldn't wander any further onto his scars.

And maybe on top of being an occult expert John could read minds too because his hands removed themselves from his chest to seamlessly slide over his shirt, and cup his face tenderly like lovers do. Yeah, Mick wouldn't mind being something with this guy. He was all right for a suit.

Just as Mick felt the warning heat from the forgotten cigarette pinched between his fingers whisper against his skin while John dragged his teeth down Mick's jawline, someone cleared their throat from the still very much open door. With a low growl of disapproval, the former chain smoker pulled away to see who had the gall to interrupt their private moment.

It was Sara of course. She was standing in the corridor with her arms crossed and a perfectly arched brow. Mick and John would've believed she disapproved of their coupling had the corners of her mouth not been twitching to stay in a firm line.

"Not to bother you two, but we do have a mission to start sometime today," Sara stated in lieu of a greeting.

Reluctantly, the warlock untangled himself from the other man's body, mindful of the stiffness below their waists and thought of as many unsexy things as he possibly could. Spiders. Cancerous lungs. Landfills. Rotten teeth. Pigeons. Lucifer. Gabriel. Balthazar.. shit, wait.

He straightened up to the best of his abilities after having been sitting with this thighs stretched for so long, but accepted how silly he must look with half a hard on tenting his slacks, messy hair, legs that didn't want to hold his weight, and kiss bruised lips. Was he blushing? Fuck, probably.

For his part, Mick didn't stay dazed for long and went about tapping the ash from his cigarette. He and Sara shared a look while John was trying to put himself together. Now, he could be wrong, but his captain didn't look annoyed. Approving even if he was so bold.

John ran a hand over the back of his head to tame his thick hair, then looked down at Mick with glowing eyes. "Suppose I'll see you for the mission debrief."

The Legend nodded, "See ya."

It took a few clumsy strides for John to make it to Sara's side, hands buried in his pockets to help disguise his "problem". Neither of them spoke until they were halfway to Rip's old office.

"I guess Mick gave you that light after all," the blonde commented, finally letting her amusement display itself on her face. "And look, your face is still pretty."

"Yeah, we blew each other too," he replied with a cheeky grin.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, my lovely little birdies! I hope you guys enjoyed this (incredibly belated) Valentine's Day present to a friend of mine, but who cares, she wasn't even my Valentine anyways so it’s all good ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯. I was complaining to her about DCTV!Constantine and how I prefer movie!Constantine (Keanu Reeve's power over me is astounding) for the reasons stated in my previous note.. and a post on Tumblr and she agreed with me and enabled my crackshipping ways. Anyways, even if you prefer actually-British-and-in-a-duster-Constantine, I hope you still managed to enjoy this a little. That includes you, Rachel. Cheer up. It can’t rain all the time… of course you wouldn't recognize that reference, you nerd.
> 
> Also, quick PSA, this was in no way my attempt at glamourizing smoking. I've honestly never smoked, mostly bc my mom would kill me, I hate the idea of yellowing my teeth and nails, and I rather spend my money on books and eyeliner. Y'know, the staples of my life. I don't know why I went into Big Sister Mode just now, it just comes out. Oh, and special thanks to my dear Eggsy who helped me pick the title of this fic at like four in the morning. 
> 
> Anyways, thank you for taking the time to read my fic! Have a lovely February, stay safe, make good choices, don't let people bully you, always bet on black, and try and be better than you were yesterday. Oh, and feel free to talk to me on Tumblr.
> 
> All my love,  
> Robin~


End file.
